Three Scientists and One Small Room
by Rivulet027
Summary: S1. A Wraith attack leaves Miko, Radek and Kavanagh stuck in a storage room together.


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with SGA. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Author's Notes: This fic would take place in S1. Written for the girlsavesboyfic.

Three Scientists and One Small Room:

Radek blacked out in the middle of the chaos of a Wraith raid on the science station hidden deep in the mountains of Keltarian 3. He was only just registering that the person screaming nearby him was Rodney when the world went black. He came to with Miko's smudged face staring down at him in concern. She smiled then offered him soft-spoken words he didn't understand.

For a moment he panicked and thought he wasn't processing English, then he realized she'd spoken in her native tongue. He wondered for a moment if the words had been a quick prayer. She placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Radek frowned, he ached everywhere, "I'm fine."

He tilted his head and realized that they were in the storage room that had held old office equipment. He tried to sit up and flopped back with a groan. The world went dark again. He opened his eyes slowly as a scrapping noise assaulted him. Were there more Wairth? No, Miko was slowly pushing a desk in front of the door.

"You'll just alert them to our presence!"

Radek grimaced as he recognized Kavanagh's voice.

"It has been hours," Miko reminded, "If they come back it should be difficult for them to get in and easy for me to shoot them."

"So you're going to bottle neck them?" Kavanagh threw up his hands, "That only works in movies!"

"Help me or don't, just do something construc…"

Radek swam back to consciousness in the middle of a different conversation.

"…slow us down," Kavanagh had said.

"We are not leaving him!" Miko's voice said the argument was over.

"We can't lug him all the way to the gate!" Kavanagh argued back, "If he has a back injury we'd only make it worse! Plus he'd slow us down and make it more likely we'd get caught!"

Radek closed his eyes. Kavanagh had made valid points, but he didn't want to get left behind.

"We are not leaving him!"

"He could be dying! Neither of us has the medical training for this!"

"Then you go, abandon us."

Kavanagh swore and Radek blinked as a shadow passed over him. Kavanagh's eyes widened slightly, but that was the only indication Radek got that he might have felt some guilt about being overheard. It wasn't the first time Kavanagh was only interested in how to save his own skin, Radek reminded himself, he shouldn't be so shocked. Kavanagh moved past him. Radek debated trying to sit up again, but that hadn't worked out so well last time so he gave himself a moment to enjoy that they'd given him a jacket as a pillow.

"Miko?" he managed.

She dropped down beside him and teased, "How are you feeling? Still fine?"

Radek shrugged, then frowned, "How bad was it? Who did they take?"

"We don't know. You went down and I grabbed you, ran into Peter on the way."

"I locked the doors," Kavanagh put in.

"Are the Wraith gone?" he asked.

Miko shrugged, "We think so, but we don't know. We're trying to find a way to access the recording system."

"And the communications system," Kavanagh reminded.

"We're trapped," Radek surmised.

Miko nodded, "Just until we know what's out there."

"Any supplies?" he asked.

"Two guns and a pad," Miko frowned, "It was all I could grab."

"No food," Kavanagh complained.

Radek pulled his stash of power bars out of his jacket.

"Really?" Kavanagh asked as he came over, "Why would anyone have five power bars in their jacket."

Miko pulled three from her jacket as Radek explained, "For Rodney."

"You could've shared!" Kavanagh accused Miko before he gave Radek a confused look. Radek decided not to complain. If Kavanagh couldn't remember that Rodney was hypoglycemic and sometimes worked past when he should eat then Radek wasn't going to remind him. It wouldn't change their situation.

"You would not help me," Miko told him, "And it has not been long enough to worry about food."

"The dehydration will probably get us first," Kavanagh complained.

"Always negative," Miko chided as she brought the pad into her lap and began working again.

Radek closed his eyes and opened them when he felt a poke.

"Stay awake," Miko told him.

Radek nodded slowly, wondering if they'd let him sit up and help. He glanced at Miko working and then tilted his head to take in Kavanagh. He offered up a power bar as he asked, "1429?"

"What?" Kavanagh glared as he took the power bar.

"1429." Radek repeated.

"Prime," Miko called, then asked, "1603."

Kavanagh looked between the both of them. Radek smiled. Kavanagh scowled, "Not prime, 1571"

"Prime," Radek answered as he offered, "2261."

Miko continued to work on the pad as Kavanagh looked at her expectantly.

"Don't have to take turns, whoever guesses first. 2261 Peter."

"Not prime," he told Radek with the hint of a smile.

Peter kept him awake as Miko continued to work on the pad. Over an hour later she let out an exclamation of joy.

"What?" Peter demanded.

"There aren't any Wraith that I can see and I sent out a distress signal to the nearest puddlejumper."

"Doc?" Sheppard asked.

"Hello Major," Miko greeted. Radek smiled knowing they'd be out of this mess soon.

"Rodney," Radek prodded.

"That Zelenka?" Sheppard asked.

"And Kavanagh," Miko told him.

"Tell Zelenka not to have delusions of grandeur," Rodney talked over Sheppard, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You scream like a rabbit," Zelenka teased. He smiled as Rodney started to protest. Sheppard told Rodney to stop and then informed them he'd be picking them up quickly.

"Dr. Zelenka's injured," Miko informed him.

Beckett was suddenly there asking questions and Zelenka reached out and squeezed Miko's elbow. She smiled down at him.

"Thank you," he told her.


End file.
